Fly With Me
by DigiExpert
Summary: Neviril meets Amuria for the first time, the girl her father selected to be her sagitta. After all, daddy only wants the best for his Neviril.


**Raansu gave me another prompt when I asked him for it. This time he decided he wanted to see me build on a bit from the show. The prompt I was given was "Neviril and Amuria's first flight." If you look at episode 2, Neviril's demeanor is different and so this fic reflects that. It's sad to think that her growing a bit older and the war made her more serious. Anyway, enjoy!**

She ran forward, a smile playing happily on her face. She'd finally get to meet her pair. It had been a decision made by her father. She didn't mind though. She knew he'd find the best sagitta for her. It had never crossed her mind that there was anything wrong with him making the selection. However, Paraietta had had a different opinion on the matter.

"_What's this about your father choosing your pair? New Sibyllae are supposed to choose their own pairs from the maaju pool training sessions, the ones they match with best."_

"_I'm not sure. He feels that she would be the best match for me," replied Neviril, slightly nervous. She was dressed in the pilot uniform of a Simoun priestess. It was brand-new; she'd never worn it before, having just completed the ceremony for a Sibylla priestess the previous day. _

"_All the other new Sibyllae are meeting today at the maaju pool. You should be there too. If you pair up with this new girl that way, then so be it." Secretly, Paraietta wanted Neviril for her own pair. She believed that together, she could continue to protect Neviril as she always had. She'd be able to watch over Neviril as a sagitta. It didn't matter to her that she was better suited to be an auriga. If it meant she could pair with Neviril, she'd gladly select the sagitta position._

"_It'll be fine, Paraietta. My father said it had been approved."_

"_I don't believe it."_

Shortly after that conversation, Neviril had been told to dress in her new pilot uniform. Her pair had arrived on the flight deck, and wanted to meet Neviril. Neviril had dressed nervously, having to rebutton the jacket three times before it latched properly. Paraietta had met her at the door, waiting patiently.

"Paraietta, why—"

"I'm going to escort you to meet the girl."

Inside, Neviril was glad for the company of her closest friend. She was too nervous; she didn't know anything about this new girl, the one who had been transferred to Chor Tempest. She smiled. "All right then."

The two of them made their way to the flight deck. The moment Neviril stepped outside, her eye caught sight of the Simoun, and the girl who stood beside it. She'd never truly flown in a Simoun yet, and the thought cleared away her nervousness. She ran.

As she drew closer, she noticed the smile never faltered. It was as though the girl wasn't nervous at all. Neviril looked up at her.

"So you're Neviril?" asked the girl.

Neviril smiled and nodded. "Yes."

What the girl did next was unexpected. She reached out and pulled Neviril to her, kissing her firmly. Neviril wasn't sure what to think. All sorts of ideas were rushing through her mind. Kissed. The new Sibylla was kissing her. Her lips were soft and warm and oooh…. Before she knew it, the girl had pulled away.

"I think flying will be fun if you're around," she remarked. Neviril could only look up at her with wide eyes, a faint blush on her face.

"I... thanks…" she mumbled. She couldn't seem to think straight.

"Come on. Let's fly. You're supposed to be top of your class, aren't you?"

"Yes." Neviril found it harder to speak more than a few words. She couldn't find a way to string longer sentences together.

"Let's go then."

"What's your name?"

"Amuria. Come here." Amuria pulled Neviril to her once more, and kissed her again. She then climbed up the steps, leaning over to kiss the Simoun gem. Neviril watched in awe before she realized that she needed to do the same. She quickly scrambled into the auriga seat, leaning up to kiss the gem. It lit up, and the helical motors began to hum.

Neviril sat down in her seat and pulled the hatch shut. She gazed over the controls, checking that everything was in order. She'd studied the controls, knew what they could do. She'd just never actually used them in a Simoun, and now she was going to fly with Amuria. She felt overwhelmed and thought that maybe she'd made a mistake—

"Ready?"

"Yes," she replied, smiling. She pulled on the controls, and the craft lifted from the ground. In her mind she pictured the helical motors unfolding. She then turned the Simoun toward the sea, and off they flew.

There was silence for a few minutes. Neviril didn't know what to say to this girl. She felt shy all of a sudden, and she blushed when she thought of how boldly Amuria had kissed her. "Where are you from?" she finally asked.

"Up a bit north. Are you from this area?"

"Yes. My father is the Vice Chairman."

"I know. He was the one who called me to transfer here."

"Oh…right." She had known that. Yet, she'd said it anyway. "He said I needed the best sagitta."

"And he got the best. I was top sagitta at the temple."

"I see."

"Hey, let's try a Ri Majon."

"Now?"

"Of course. I want to see how well one works between us. Have you ever done one before?"

"N-no. This is my first flight."

"Let's try one then."

"Which one?"

"Shark Ri Majon," stated Amuria. The gem hummed and glowed, tracing the lines for the particular majon.

Neviril watched as the sky dipped around. She caught a glimpse of the light trails as the lines were crossed. With the final trail, a flash of light burst forth, brightening the area over which it was executed. Neviril looked back in wonder. She'd seen plenty of Ri Majon from the ground, but now she'd been part of the creation of one.

"What did you think?"

"It was…wonderful," replied Neviril. She heard a chuckle from behind her.

"I was right. You are fun to fly with."

Neviril felt her face turning red again. "Should I take us down?"

"Sure."

As the Simoun guided to a stop, Neviril slowly opened the hatch. She looked down at the ground, and noticed that Amuria was there, waiting for her. She averted her eyes, shy once more. Amuria held out a hand, and she took it, climbing down. However, she was more focused on avoiding Amuria's gaze, and her foot slipped. She fell forward, and into Amuria's arms.

"I'm sorry!" sputtered Neviril, her face beet red.

"It's all right. You just missed a step," reassured Amuria.

"Y-yes," answered Neviril, hanging her head.

She felt a hand beneath her chin and then her face was being tilted up. Once more, Amuria kissed her. "Let's fly again soon," she whispered, soon released Neviril and walking down the deck. Neviril watched quietly as she disappeared inside. What had her father gotten her into?


End file.
